Happy Birthday Lelouch
by ka13ms
Summary: ¿Cual es la mejor forma de celebrar un cumpleaños? ¡Regalos sorpresa! o mejor conocido como suzaku como: Regalale todo lo que puedas a Lelouch sin que este te mate en el intento. ¿Sobrevivira Suzaku otro año? ¡HBD Lelouch!


**nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, es solo mi forma de decir Feliz cumpleaños al Lelouch :3 **

**como siempre, ambientado en la tematica de Nippon Rebelion de Any Suzuki, si no lo han leido, leanlo! n.n **

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Lelouch<strong>

Querido Lelouch

Primero que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sé que te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué una carta?

Pues…padre no quiso patrocinar la avioneta para mandarlo a escribir en el cielo, así que no me quedo más que buscar otras opciones de como felicitarte.

Bueno, me estoy desviando un poco, la carta tiene dos motivos, el primero como dije, es felicitarte: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El segundo es que esta carta es un mapa hacia tu regalo de cumpleaños n.n (¿creíste que no te regalaría nada? ¡Ja! Me subestimas hermanito) te iré diciendo hacia donde tienes que ir para encontrarlo, son 5 pistas que te llevaran al gran regalo que tu todo poderoso hermano te hizo con mucho cariño. (Así que no puedes regresarlo ni negarte n.n)

Comencemos.

La primera pista es: busca debajo de tu cama

¿Ya lo encontraste? ¿Te gusta? Sí, es el libro que buscaste por toda la ciudad, Sayoko-san me ayudo a encontrarlo, disfrútalo n.n (pero no ahorita, ve a la cocina ahí encontraras la secunda pista)

¿Ya estás en la cocina? Ve hacia la parte más alta de la alacena, esa donde Sayoko-san solía poner el tarro de galletas para evitar que las comiéramos todas antes de la cena, toma el tarro y mira lo que tiene dentro. ¿Lo encontraste ya? (Espero que sí o padre me regañara por hacerte buscar en lugares peligrosos) ¿te gusta? Es un reloj de bolsillo con tu nombre grabado n.n ¡Feliz cumpleaños! no me preguntes porque en el tarro de galletas, ni yo lo sé.

La tercera pista está en la sala, en tu sillón favorito, si, ese tarro jumbo de tu café preferido n.n aprovéchalo hermanito pero que padre no se entere o me regañara por darte tanta cafeína.

Ya vamos tres pistas solo te faltan dos n.n la cuarta esta en tu habitación, si, de nuevo ahí, pero esta vez busca en tu armario.

¿Ya estás en tu habitación? No leas la carta por adelantado, ¡es trampa! No puedes hacer trampa en tu cumpleaños, ¿ahora sí? Mira el armario n.n

Te vi admirando ese kimono hace unas semanas, ya está haciendo frio hermanito te quedara perfecto para estas fechas, dime si te queda muy grande o muy pequeño e iré a cambiarlo (cambiarlo, no lo regresare, es tu regalo de cumpleaños y te lo mereces)

Sé que te estarás preguntando qué clase de pistas son estas, en realidad no son pistas de nada, sabía que si te regalaba todo en un solo paquete ibas a protestar (aunque no dudo que intentes protestar también con esto pero de una vez te digo que no regresare nada, son tus regalos, eres mi hermano y si yo digo que te lo mereces es porque te los mereces), así que deja de quererme asesinar a través de la carta que aún queda un último regalo.

El último regalo está en el patio, este te lo daré personalmente.

Feliz cumpleaños Lelouch

Te quiere tu hermano

Suzaku.

* * *

><p>Lelouch P.O.V<p>

Año con año me preparaba para cualquier cosa que a Suzaku se le pudiera ocurrir convencido de que ya nada podría sorprenderme, solo para que año con año me sorprendiera con algo nuevo y me dejara sin saber que decir. Salí hacia el jardín con la carta en mano para encontrarme con una… ¿piñata? Colgada en uno de los árboles del templo.

-¡SORPRESA!- grito Suzaku apareciendo de la nada, saltando justo frente a mí.

Tenía que admitir que este año se había lucido más allá de los anteriores, no pude menos que acercarme con una gran sonrisa y darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡auch!- se quejó mientras se sobaba. -¿Eso por qué fue?-

-Por gastar en cosas innecesarias- le respondí tratando de sonar serio.

No me gustaba que gastara su dinero de esa forma, sabía que posiblemente había invertido todos sus ahorros en aquellos obsequios que me había dado, sin embargo no podía ocultar que estaba feliz, mas allá de los regalos, era el hecho de que Suzaku se tomara el tiempo solo para celebrar el día.

-Gracias- le dije mientras lo abrazaba, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Tú eres bipolar…-susurro devolviendo el abrazo. – Pero me alegro que te guste, el ultimo regalo es la piñata, la podremos partir cuando padre y Todou-san vuelvan del trabajo.- dijo señalando la "piñata" que no era otra cosa que una escultura tamaño real de Sawazaki. -¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta- respondí con una sonrisa.

Suzaku podría ser impaciente, inmaduro y muchas veces mi dolor de cabeza, pero definitivamente era mi hermano, el único junto con Nunnally al que reconocería como tal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿a poco suzaku no es un amor? :3 <strong>

**en fin, ¿review? ¿tomatazos? ¿pastelazos? **

**Feliz cumpleaños Lelouch n.n **


End file.
